User blog:Aniju Aura/Just a Blog
Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had a good time and if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you are doing well and just enjoying yourself. I just want to leave a blog. I haven't really be too active here. I like creating characters, but that's about as far as I get. I am not very good at writing stories and fan-fictions. I see we have some new users here so that's good. Welcome new people! Naming the Death Song So I created a new dragon for one of my characters I had for awhile named Sego Lilium. I have a picture of him here. I'll try and maybe make a more Viking looking outfit for him later. He is from my planet called Earph, which is where most of my OCs come from these days. I made him a dragon, a Death Song who I lack a name for. If you have any suggestions for a name that would be great. Right now I am just calling this dragon Lullaby and I am not sure if I want it to be male or female. Maybe male because Mich and Nathan both have female dragons and Necro has a male, kind of even it out. I feel like Lullaby is too girly if I make it a male, so I guess it depends on the name I ultimately decided on. Let me know what you guys think. I do like the Death Song's coloring. I think Death Songs are supposed to be bright colored but I like the idea of a darker colored on. I saw a pretty black and blue fan coloring of a Death Song and decided to make my own. A little influenced by Halloween becayse Sego is heavily influenced by Halloween scemes. I watched Nightmare before Christmas while coloring the Death Song. I would like the Death Song's name to be music related. Night Fury Stuff On to another topic. Something I notice with most fan-made Night Furies is they usually are all female and paired with Toothless. I avoid OCxCanon pairings like the plague but I don't mind them when other people do them. People can do what they want with their OCs and that's fine. I try to keep my OCs as far from the Canon characters as possible, they them shine on their own. That's why most of my characters end up on Skaal island in Frost Fall, being quite far from Berk. Anyways, I think we have like two male Night Furies on this wiki I want to say. I really like Night Furies and what the fandom has done with them with the little information with have. I would make a male Night Fury but I don't know, I like the idea of having few Night Furies, like they are rare. I have one Night Fury, a female named Star Stella. She never met Toothless and wouldn't be interested in him anyways. She has no relation with him whatso ever. I almost had two female Night Furies because both Night Watch and Mich have Night Furies as their dragon, but I was able to give Star Stella to both of them. Which is good because I had no name for the other Night Fury. On Skaal Night Furies are more common but they don't seem to live there. Just passing by, so I could have more Night Furies. Maybe I'll make a male, though I don't think I would hook him up with Star Stella either. Though who would I give him too. Or should he just be wild. I do like all the other Fury species people come up with. I did make my own Fury dragon, not really a species because he is the only one. That is the Helfury. The Helfury is actually Cecil who got turned into a dragon. He can't seem to control it right now, just becomes a dragon resembling a Night Fury. Why this is happenng to him I don't know. I use him in the Fallout Fandom as well. Maybe Cecil can have the male Night Fury, though he doesn't really need one being about to turn into a dragon himself. Oh well. New Dragon Maybe Wasn't meant to be a HTTYD species but I have a thing called a Spearhead. I don't know if they breath Fire but if I move them over to the fandom then I guess they will. It may be purple then. They are very intelligent creatures, wyvern like with a think skull and a spear shape horn on their nose. Think of like a swordfish or a sawfish if you ever seen those. They are led by a Queen simply known as Queeny. I made them about a year or so ago and I just thought about them reccently and maybe I'll have them be a species here. Let people make some. I don't though. I do enjoy coming up withideas for Dragon species but naming them is difficult. I seem to always come up with S named species. Skullcrushers, Sky Strikes, Shiverwings.... now Spearheads. :P I like to try something different. However their are so many new species of canon dragons. I don't know. What do you guys think about Fan-made dragons? I'll be watching the Netfix Exclusive series soon so I will be caught up on HTTYD things. Maybe that will give me some ideas for stories or something.I can't want to see the Snow Wraith! Oh I love that dragon. Have my own named Frostfire! And I'll see the Death Song and the Razorwhip too! I am so excited! Naming A Sand Wraith I made a dragon for Donatello, who is Rafael's best friend. I decided to give him a Sand Wraith. I didn't know these dragons existed until I saw the base for one. I did a little research and discovered I love their design! They kind of look like a Night Fury yes but with more spikes! They are a bit intimidating and are very intelligent. Donatello is a rather chilled dude and prefers to go with the flow. He takes his time when doing his projects, and the Sand Wraith's hunting method of just waiting in the sand seems to mirror Donatello's patience and his laid-back personality. I was going to make a female Sand Wraith and make it be Dust Devil, but I like the idea of giving him a male Sand Wraith. So I am not sure what to name him. Probably something Geographical related, somethign Earthy. I am sure I will think of something but if anyone wants to throw out ideas that would be great too! Category:Blog posts